What Really Happened
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: What really happened after Jennifer took him home that night. Jennifer wasn't the one he had sex with...


Derek sat up on his bed as he heard a heartbeat in his apartment and god he hoped it wasn't that annoying teacher again.

*flashback*

Derek trudged toward the school, the feeling unbearable.

"Stiles..." He whispered, knowing the teen would nurse him back to health if he showed up like this. And now that the alphas knew where he lived, he shouldn't go back to the loft.

"Stiles..." He whispered again. His senses were too weak to fully pinpoint the teens location but this was where it was strongest, just like his house. He needed to tell Stiles he wasn't dead because he knew that out of all of them, he would be the most worried.

He grunted and looked up at the thought of having to go through the entire school to look for him. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he caught the teacher he had saved... Jessica he thought her name was. Or maybe it was Jenny. Ugh. He didn't care what the bitches name was. All he could think about right now was getting out of here. He would have to get her to take him to the loft, where he didn't want to go. Not that it would take much convincing with the huge disgusting crush she had on him.

He thought for a second about simply taking the trip inside the school because he didn't want to deal with this woman. But a thought popped into his head. Stiles wasn't here! God damn it, he was at that stupid track meet with the rest of them. And not only that but he was pretty sure it was Saturday. He mentally kicked himself.

As he made his way over, he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker as he went further. He grunted as she headed towards her car and opened the door. No! He had to make it to her car before she left!

He hobbled as fast as he could manage before he got to the car. He felt himself fall, hand on window, before he fell to the ground and blacked out... God he hated feeling weak...

When Derek slipped back into the real world he felt himself being carried by... Jemma?

"Derek I don't know if I can hold you..." He heard the woman say.

Derek wanted to say 'if you don't get me to my bed I'm going to rip your throat out with my claws' but he didn't. He also wondered why he hadn't thought teeth, then again that was always the threat he used for Stiles and that's the only person Derek had thought about for the past twenty-four hours.

When he had fallen, his life didn't flash before his eyes like everyone said. No, he say one person. He saw Stiles' face cloud his vision and forgotten he was falling until he felt the impact.

He felt himself slip back into a sleep like state when the fucking teacher dropped him!

When he woke up again he'd rip her throat out, he thought as he hit the ground and began to pass out again.

"Derek... Derek!" She said.

He listened as she said his name over and over and all he wanted to do was to tell her to shut the fuck up.

He fought the urge to pass out as she dragged him to his mattress and set him down.

He felt her roll up his shirt and he wanted to smack her hands away but he couldn't muster the energy.

She gasped and he realized he had to speak to her.

"How bad?" He asked roughly.

She shook her head slightly. "To be honest the oh my god would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact up are bleeding black blood."

He went to say something as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Derek? ... Oh god you aren't dying are you?"

He inwardly rolled his eyes. Will this bitch shut up and fucking leave already?

"Derek please don't die! Derek!" She said as she leaned forward and put her head to his chest.

He felt his stomach churn. 'Why the fuck does she think its okay to lay on me! I never said it was okay!' He thought to himself.

He could tell she was listening to his heart beat. But really, couldn't she have just stuck her fingers to his wrist.

He heard her sigh. "This is exactly how I imagined our first date."

He felt his face scrunch in disgust. Okay, that was where he drew the creepy as hell line!

"I think you need to leave," he said the best he could.

She popped up. "W-what? But I thought-"

He nodded. "I know what you thought but I'm telling you it's not going to happen."

She spluttered. "But I thought-"

"You thought wrong. I don't like you like that. So please leave!" He said, getting rude.

The woman huffed. He watched her throw herself off the bed roughly. Her heels clicked angrily out of the apartment.

Derek smiled a bit as he settled into his bed. Thank god she was gone. He felt himself drift off to sleep as the door slammed shut.

*end flashback*

So right now Derek wondered why he could hear someone in his loft. He really hoped it wasn't that teacher.

He didn't get the chance to look over when he heard a gasp and immediately knew who it was.

"Derek! You're alive!" He heard Stiles say as he ran to kneel in front of Derek.

Stiles entered Derek's loft. He shouldn't be here, he knew that. But he had to see if Derek was here. He needed to know if he was okay.

The crush on the older man had started when they met. It had started out as a mild acknowledgment of how handsome the man was. Anyone would think that. But it grew into so much more. Every time he heard Derek was hurt, his heart would clench, his stomach would flip, and he would have to fight the urge of running to the wolfs side.

He thought maybe it was a reflex because he had been there so many times when he had gotten hurt that saving him and helping him was second nature to him.

He twisted his head at a sudden noise and saw a figure sit up.

"Derek!" He said as he ran over to the wolf. "You're alive!" Stiles said as he kneeled infront of him.

His shirt was still pooled around his waist and stuck under his arms which meant Stiles could see all his wounds.

The teen wanted to cry for him over his wounds. Oh my god, those gashes were so deep! No. He didn't want to cry. In all honesty he wanted to take the man in his arms and never let him go.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he grabbed the elbow of the hand that was ghosting over his stomach.

Stiles shook his head, not looking up at his face. "Scott told me what happened. He got a text saying no one knew where you were. And when the track meet got canceled the first thing I did was come here... How are you even alive?" He asked, whispering and not expecting an answer.

Derek tilted his head, looking at the teen. "Why?"

Stiles finally looked up. "I just didn't believe you were dead. Everyone else was so convinced but I wasn't. I had to prove them wrong so I came here to find you..."

Stiles looked up at Derek. Shit! He shouldn't be here. Derek didn't even like him. Oh god he felt stupid.

Derek looked into the beautiful brown eyes. God, he had been harboring unsung feeling for the teen since he met him.

"Stiles-"

"I'm sorry Derek. I know you don't like me. And I wasn't invited. The only reason the alarm didn't go off was because your doorman recognized me. Point is I will leave," he said as he stood and turned to leave.

"Stiles," Derek said, catching his wrist. "Don't go."

The wolf wondered where that came from. He hadn't planned on letting his feelings for Stiles come thought at all.

He wondered if it was possible because he almost died and maybe they were right. Maybe your life does flash before your eyes. Maybe Stiles was his life. How was he supposed to tell him though? He had been nothing but spiteful toward him since day one. He couldn't erase that.

Stiles gave him a perturbed look. Stiles had never been asked by Derek to stay anywhere. Quite the opposite. He had said to leave him alone and to get away from him. So for him to ask him to stay... That was a lot.

But Stiles nodded. "Of course. Do you need anything?"

Derek nodded. "Water. On the other side of the wall, there is a cooler," he said as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the broken wall.

Derek sighed. As he came back with a cold water. Stiles unscrewed the cap. "Do you need me to..."

Derek shook his head. "No. I can manage. "

Stiles nodded as he handed the water to the older man. He sat next to him and waited for Derek to finish with the water.

"Go ahead," Derek said in between sips. "I know you want to and I'll answer you."

Stiles' eyes widened for a moment. How could he possibly know. Then again this was Derek and he always knew somehow. "H-how are you alive?" he asked as he turned to him, his left knee bending in on himself and his right dangling of the edge of the bed.

Derek shook his head. "All I know is that when I fell, I was sure I was going to die. But I remember thinking about-" he had almost said you but he had stopped himself. "Um, I remember thinking about someone special and pushing myself to get up so I could see the, again."

Stiles nodded. He couldn't help but wonder who that someone was. He couldn't help but hope it was him. He couldn't help but know it wasn't. "How did you get home? Surely you couldn't have walked."

Derek shook his head. "No the farthest I got was the school before that teacher I saved found me and brought me back here."

So it was Miss Blake that was his special someone. Stiles looked down at his fingers. He was trying not to pick at the skin on and around them but he couldn't stop himself. He only did this when he was sad, nervous, or extremely disappointed. He knew that Derek would only go to the school if he was looking for someone specific to see in his dying hours. And it had been Miss Blake and not him.

"So she is your special someone?" Stiles asked, not looking up.

"No." Derek said before he could stop himself. He wasn't going to lie to Stiles just to save himself rejection.

Stiles head flew up for his eyes to meet Derek's. "Really?" he asked surprised.

Derek nodded slightly, as much as he could without it hurting. "In fact, she was here earlier. I ended up kicking her out."

Stiles raised his eyebrow. "Why would you do that?"

Derek scrunched his face, recalling the memory. "She was being creepy. She laid down on my chest and said something about this being the way she imagine our first date. I didn't like it so I told her to get out."

Stiles gave a surprised chuckle. That made him feel great. Even if he didn't have a chance, neither did she. "Wow. That's not something I expected. I thought you liked her."

Derek shook his head and finished his water. "I have someone else in mind," he said but he felt himself start to shiver. Oh god here we go with this.

Stiles looked at him. "Are you okay, Derek? I have never seen you shiver before."

Derek nodded. "I-it's just that m-my body is f-focusing on s-staying awake and k-keeping up my strength, i-it's not h-healing o-or keeping m-my body at normal w-wolf temperature. I-I'm a little c-cold."

Stiles without a second thought began to take off Derek's shoes and socks. It wasn't until he moved to Derek's pants that Derek grabbed his hand.

"W-what exactly are you doing, S-stilinski?"

"Relax, sourwolf. You are cold and shivering. Everyone knows that the best way to do stop you from doing that is by striping and either getting under the blankets or sharing body heat. But I won't get under with you unless you're still cold."

Derek let go of his wrist and let him continue, an action that surprised both of them. Stiles unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down until Derek hat to lift slightly to get them down.

Derek could hear Stiles' heart beating fast. It was probably because he was nothing but mean to him and now he was saving him once again.

Once they were off, Stiles folded them and put them on the floor. He looked at his shirt. He didn't want the wolf to feel any excess pain. He had gone through enough.

Derek wondered what he was going to do when suddenly Stiles' hands went to the neckline of the shirt and tore straight down the middle and rolled it down the wolfs arms.

"Move back as much as you can. If you can't go any further, tell me and I will pull you the rest of the way."

Derek nodded and lifted himself up and backwards while Stiles went around to the right side of the bed and pulled the covers down as he went up. He grunted a little at the pain until he got u all the way up to the head board. Stiles pulled the blanket over him, took his shoes off and kneeled on the bed.

"How do you feel? Better?"

Derek shook his head, lying to the teen. "I-I'm still f-freezing," he said. Okay it wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the total truth either.

Stiles nodded as he face the window and began to strip himself. He bit his lip as he did so. He tried to control both his breathing and his heart rate. I mean, he was getting into a bed mostly naked with the guy of his dreams. Aahh!

Derek watched the teen strip himself. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. He really didn't know how long he could last if Stiles got into bed with him with nothing on but his underwear.

He was about to tell Stiles he was good, when the teen crawled into the bed, got as close as possible, and tangles all their limbs.

"I know you aren't a big fan of invasion of personal space. But I don't know what's going to happen if you are this cold and your body doesn't warm you up in time. I'd rather you warm and hating me than cold and missing appendages. "

Derek gave a rare chuckle and felt his body stop quaking, boy this teen was like a space heater. "Thank you, Stiles. I really do appreciate it."

Stiles smiled. "I know."

For a while neither said anything. Stiles' scooted in closer and Derek put his arms around him the best he could. And suddenly he could feel his wounds starting to heal like they should. His skin was pulling tighter, knitting itself together.

"I'm healing," he whispered.

Stiles lifted the blanket to look at his wounds and watched as the skin stitched itself back up. Stiles looked back up at Derek and threw himself at the newly healed alpha, making Derek roll onto his back so that Stiles was now on top of him. Stiles' arms were now around his neck and his face buried in the crook. Derek's arms snaked around his waist.

"I really thought you were going to die," he whispered to the wolf.

Both were secretly reveling in the feeling of their chests pressed together and the way their bodies felt like they were supposed to be together.

Derek nodded. "So did I at one point."

"Derek... who you were looking for when you went to the school...?"

Derek hesitated. This would be the perfect time to tell him in all reality. But should he? Sure, Stiles' heart beat was out of control and his face was buried in his neck... Oh fuck it. "You... I was looking for you."

Stiles lifted his head up to get off of the alpha but before he knew what was happening he was being pulled back on top of him and Derek's lips were on his. Stiles gasped and that gave Derek the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth.

"Mm," Stiles moaned as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. 'oh my fucking god!' Stiles thought to himself. I mean, what are you supposed to think about when the adonis that is Derek Hale is kissing you of his own free will. It wasn't forced or part of a mission. There was no fakeness behind it. It was raw and emotional and he couldn't have it any other way.

Derek was surprised the teen was kissing him back but gave him no time to think about it as he rolled Stiles slowly so that he was slightly on top of him, his body only really covering his left side.

Stiles practically smiled into the kiss at the feeling of being under his dream guy. He let his hands wander up his back until they carded through his hair.

Derek felt that and he thought he might lose it. It was obviously the wolf in him that was treating him like he was being pet by his owner. He suppressed the growl that was bubbling in his throat.

Stiles pulled him as close as possible and they kissed like it was the last thing they were ever going to do. It was needy and desperate. It was a mess of tongues and teeth but it was romantic enough to have both of them wanting more.

Then again, both of them had wanted this for so long, they would take anything.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours but they knew it was only minutes. Stiles broke away from him only to come up for air. He connected their foreheads while he panted. He looked into the red eyes. Stiles knew about this part of the werewolf-iness that they had. Whenever they got really flustered or turned on or had any extreme emotion, they started to change.

Stiles put his right hand to his left cheek, dropped his head to the pillow, and looked into his eyes. Immediately Derek knew what he was looking at. "Maybe we should stop now," he said, panting slightly. He was in shape and he could run long distances without getting winded but kissing Stiles literally took his breath away.

Stiles looked at him. Maybe they should stop. But he didn't want to. "You won't hurt me," he said confidently.

Derek shook his head slightly, keeping eye contact. God, did he have the most beautiful brown eyes. "We don't know that."

Stiles nodded. "I know you won't hurt me."

"How can you possibly know that?"

Stiles' eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips. "Because I trust you, and your wolf," he said as he pushed Derek back to get on top of him and kissed him again.

The kiss was different this time. This time around the kiss was soft yet passionate. Their tongues swirled together, their noses brushing together.

Derek rested his hand on the teens hip. His pinky and his ring finger rested just under the waistband of Stiles' boxers, somehow driving the teen crazy.

Stiles didn't know or why it had such an effect on him. He just wanted Derek to move it up, down, anywhere at this point. He thought about saying something but he didn't need to. As if on cue, Derek lightly dragged his fingers up and down his back. The action sent shivers up and down his spine and made his skin tingle.

"Mm," he moaned.

He rolled to his right and let Derek roll on top of him. Derek lifted himself up so that he hovered over the teen.

Derek broke the kiss, moving to his neck. He breathed in the smell that was pure Stiles before his lips attacked the skin there, his tongue darting out and pressing against his pulse point.

"Derek…" Stiles whispered. The wolf felt him drag his nails lightly up his back before threading through his hair. The teen bared his neck to give him more access.

Derek smiled against the soft skin. He nipped lightly before sinking his teeth in and sucking at the skin there.

Stiles thrashed and for a moment Derek thought he hurt him but the low moan the fell from his lips told him otherwise.

The wolf smiled and moved lower, satisfied with the hickey he left on his neck. He knew that the rest of the pack would question it but he couldn't care at the moment. He had Stiles. That was wall he needed.

When Derek moved down, he felt his closed erection come in contact with the teens.

"Derek," Stiles moaned a little louder than the first time.

Derek smiled but frowned immediately when he noticed the teen getting into a sitting position, thinking that something was wrong.

"Lay down, I wanna try something," he almost slurred out.

Derek could tell that the boy was hard and turned on to the point of no return. He wanted to be touched but this was his first time, so he obliged.

The elder sat up against the headboard.

Stiles swung his leg over so that he was straddling the wolf. He hovered over Derek, looking down with a smile and looking incredibly sexy in Derek's eyes. He put his left hand on his shoulder.

Derek had to admit he was intrigued. He was about to ask him what he was doing when he began to roll his body.

Derek watched the scene before him. The teen was rolling his hard on against his own like a stripper giving him a lap dance. He felt his mouth go dry. His eyes followed his right hand as it started at his stomach and trailed upwards, rubbing against his skin and carding through his hair. His hand stopped on top of his head, pulling at the strands of hair. That's when Derek noticed his head turned to the side, eyes closed, a blush painting his cheeks, and his mouth open with short, quickened, breaths coming out.

"Stiles…" The sight before him was wanton and not something he expected. He expected Stiles to be shy and meek his first time. He didn't expect a lap dance that turned him on more than anyone else could.

At this point, Derek is seeing red and he can't control what happens next. He roughly flips their positions. He grabs a hold of Stiles' boxers with both hands and rips them right down the middle and throwing them to an unknown place on the floor, his coming off next.

"Mm, Derek," he mumbled.

The voice of the teen brought him back. He let his head fall for only a moment before he started to trail downward.

Stiles looked down and watched the elder take him in his hand and his tongue dart out and taste bit his lip and made a small grunt.

Derek took him into his mouth as far down as he could, making the teen cry out. "Oh god, Derek."

Derek smiled around his cock and bobbed his head, trying to bring his lover as much pleasure he could. He hollowed his cheeks.

Siles can't stop himself from mewling at the feeling. The feel of Derek's tongue doing blasphemous things to his achingly hard cock, he is surprised he doesn't let go right then and there.

The teen moved, trying to thrust into Derek's warm mouth, but he feels a hand hold his hips down. He cursed inwardly at the face that Derek has the strength to hold him down with one hand.

But that was pushed to the back of his mind as Derek took him in as far as he could, his member hitting the back of his throat.

"Derek… D-don't kn-know how l-long I can l-last… virgin…" he says and it's extremely hard to do so.

"It's okay babe," he says as his hand takes his mouths place while talks. "That's the point," he says with a grin and takes Stiles' member back into his mouth.

"D-Derek," he moans and his body is thrashing. This isn't a normal sensation to Stiles and he loves every second of it. The wet heat surrounding him and he doesn't know how much longer he can last. His hand shoots to Derek's hair. "Derek," he tries, his throat hoarse from the pleasure. Derek speeds up, thinking the tug on his hair means that he is liking what he was doing. But the tug get's tighter and Stiles is now saying something besides his name. "Sss-sss-stop!" he's saying. Though the way he's saying it makes him think that he wants him to keep going.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Derek asks as he brings himself back up and they are staring into each others eyes again.

Stiles smiled at the look of pure worry on his face. "No. Definitely not. Wanna come with you inside me."

Derek's face goes from worry to something else entirely. For a moment, Stiles thinks it's anger but he looks closer and he realizes it's lust.

And then Derek disappears. Stiles is confused but he waits patiently until Derek comes back over with a bottle of KY jelly. He coats his fingers with it and tosses it some where in the bed. Stiles knows what he is going to do when he grabs a pillow and puts it under the teens back.

He hovers over the teen and connects their foreheads. "Are you sure about this?"

Stiles nods. "Please."

Derek captures his lips in a searing kiss as he plunges one finger into his lover. Stiles whimpers and bends his arms to drag his nails across Derek's back. The action sends shivers down the elders spine. He had no clue he liked that.

"It's okay, babe. Just relax and pay attention to me."

Stiles nodded and let Derek comfort him even though he didn't need it. There was a month where the teen would do this to himself on a daily basis. He could handle the first finger, it felt good.

Derek kissed him again, their tongues clashing as Derek started to work his long finger in and out of the boy underneath him.

Stiles could feel the lube heating up and he couldn't help but want more. "More," he croaked, needing to be filled sooner rather than later.

Derek smiled and obliged. He added a second finger and already he could feel Stiles' walls clenching around his fingers.

The action hurt a little more than he expected but it had been so long since he had had this, it should have been expected.

As Derek moved his fingers in and out, Stiles' breaths became even more shallow.

"C-can't take it anymore… n-need you in me."

"If I do that-"

"Now, Derek!"

Derek wants to argue. He doesn't want to hurt the teen but judging on his reactions to all of this, he has a feeling Stiles will be fine. So he nods and positions himself at his entrance.

"Are you su- Oh fuck!" He yells . He was going to ask the boy if he was sure about this when suddenly Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist and pushed him forward fully sheathing himself inside the teen."

"Der-" he moans, not getting the full name out. In all reality, this feels so good. Yes, there is pain but it's nothing Stiles can't handle and the pleasure is out weighing the pain as of right now. But still, he takes a moment for his body to get used to the, rather large, intrusion.

"God, Stiles, you are so tight!" he groans. He could stay like this for the rest of his life and never get tired. Not to mention the fact that his whole body is on fire with need, lust, and pure want that being inside Stiles, filling him, it's almost more than he can take. Almost.

Derek can't wait any longer. He needs more of this sensation. He needs just more. He slowly pulled out and flicked his hips forward.

Stiles moaned and threw his head back.

Derek smirked evilly and brought his lips down to Stiles' ear without breaking the steady rhythm he was creating. "You like that? You like it when I fuck you? When I fill you?"

"God yes!"

Derek moaned as Stiles thrust himself back on Derek's cock. Derek thinks that's when he truly lost control.

His eyes flashed red and he got at a better angle before pounding into his new lover.

"Oh fuck! Derek! Oh! AH! Right there!" He heard him say.

Stiles knows Derek just hit his prostate. He is having trouble doing anything other than moaning sweet nothings like a mantra. This feels so good he never wants it to stop.

He can feel his balls clenching and unclenching and he can feel his hole doing the same, not being able to control it.

He grabbed the the mattress on either side of them and he felt his claws dig into it, effectively ripping it so that his fingertips touched springs.

Both of them knew there was no controlling either of their bodies. This was pure carnal pleasure, after all. All they wanted was to feel like they had never felt and they knew that they were they keys to unlocking that for one another.

Stiles watched the wolf come out. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Derek wouldn't hurt him and he knows it.

"Derek! Gonna-Ah! Fuck!" He moans. He barely get's out the words before he comes, shooting white between him and Derek

It's literally the best orgasm Stiles has ever had. It's long, drawn out, and he comes so hard, he doesn't think he is ever going to stop.

Derek felt Stiles' walls clench around him and that's about all he can take. He doesn't want to but he feels himself howl as he comes inside landed with a dull thud on top of Stiles, knocking the wind out of the teen.

"Stiles, are you okay? I am so sorry. I knew I was going to lose control," he whispered and looked away.

Stiles gave a lazy smile. "Derek, I'm fine. I knew you wouldn't hurt me and you didn't. Just relax, okay?"

Derek nodded and rolled to his left. He brought stiles close to him, wiping them off with the sheet and then casting it aside.

Stiles chuckled. "What a first time…" he said, trailing off as he curled into the alpha.

Derek couldn't help the smile on his face but he didn't answer. He was really afraid that he would say something stupid at this point and mess everything up. It was a small insecurity for someone like him, but it was still there.

The minutes stretched on without them saying anything before Stiles gave into the urge to fill the silence.

"Derek… what does this make us…?" he asked, as if almost scared.

He looked down at Stiles. What would they call this? Partners sounded too old… boyfriends sounded like they were fourteen… and it was too early to call him his mate. Whereas lover sounded like they were just fucking. He didn't want any of that.

"I would like to have the right to call you mine."

Stiles smiled at that. He had never belonged to anybody before. "I'd be willing to give you permission for that… if…"

"If what?" The alpha asked, ready to do anything.

Stiles gave him a wicked smile. "If there is a round two in the very, very, near future."

Derek returned his smile. "You're on," he said a he attacked Stiles' lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
